Let's not let the war change what's happening now
by SelfInkingQuill
Summary: Harry and Malfoy could never just live separately in peace. This time Harry want's friendship and do they both secretly want something more? Eighth year fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I started an Albus and Scorpius fic. But then read a Harry Potter book and realised that it was because of how much I loved Harry and Draco I started reading Fanfiction in the first place. This fic is the thoughts and idea's and even some inspiration I gathered from other fics, on the kind of things and changes these people would have gone through after the war. I love Drarry so although not canon it's happening. I present 'Let's not let the war change what's happening now.' **

* * *

><p>This room was not Red, nor Green. There were no traces of Blue or splash of Yellow. It was black and white. A room that if you had not known Hogwarts previously wouldn't look much out of place. These young adults however had seen Hogwarts, known the secrets in the walls and the paintings to avoid, known the amount of safety that there common room and dorm possessed. Should possess. They did not know this room, Harry didn't know this room and it was adding to the list of things he'd started to note down, that he didn't now know about Hogwarts anymore.<p>

It was scary and unnerving to recognise all the faces of previous enemies and current friends, yet to not know the place where he'd be spending all his time with them. The time he was spending with them, to reassure himself that these people were ok and to promise himself he wouldn't need to save anybody else. It was unusual to look at the four faded white walls and the large leather couches and imagine all the people standing around, just as he was, sit and talk so freely and happily in here. He just imagined it would be ten times worse than before, this time they'd form clans and mark certain areas for there own.

Although what upset Harry most of all was the fact that his common room would no longer appear on the Marauders map. For whoever had the idea to use the come-and-go-room, was now Harry's number one enemy. The Marauders map was his last surviving link to the four most important men that were in his life, and he wished more than anything, that when he was older that this room would have been visible so he could tell his children where he spent his last and most normal year at the school.

Harry knew however he couldn't dwell on these thoughts, because every one else would have thoughts just as similar, even Malfoy. Though Harry suspected maybe Malfoys thoughts could be slightly worse. Everyone in this room had there far share of history with this school, Harry was a hero now and he needed to make sure that just because someone gave him that title he didn't think it meant he was the most important person in the room.

'Should we go to dinner now?' Hermione quietly asked 'The sorting should be starting soon.' Harry saw everyone nod as he did and they all followed Hermione out of the room. He couldn't call it a common room, because it meant nothing to him, there was no emotion or memory living in those walls. His memories were stuck in the Gryffindor common room that the new first years would soon be replacing with his own. He wondered If he even had anything left in this castle except the memories of war.

'You have us Harry.' Luna reassured him. Harry just sighed not even bothering to understand how she knew what he'd just thought. He just accepted that she was good at it and that most of the time it helped.

'Of course he has us Luna, we're his best mates. He would never not have us.' Harry new Ron meant every word he'd just spoken but Harry could only dote on the fact Ron's voice hadn't sounded the same since the war. It was comforting that Ron and Hermione were still together but now Hermione spent most of her nights calming Ron from nightmares and acting as his anchor during the day.

'Everyone kind of needs each other... don't you think?' At first Harry couldn't place the voice that said that. But when every head turned to a pink faced Pansy Parkinson, his eyes widened and he smiled a little.

'They do... don't they?' He countered. Pansy smiled a little then turned and carried on walking. Unsure of what to say Blaise and Theo just walked after her leaving Malfoy standing alone with Lions.

'Don't you dare expect an apology from me.' He snapped before stalking towards the great hall doors. Harry just wearily shook his head and listened to Hermione sigh.

'Why can't they stop being Slytherins, and realise we all just need to become adults.' Harry laughed, then elaborated at the curious looks.

'I think Pansy just did.' Harry informed her. Hermione frowned.

'I don't see h...' She started, but Harry held up and hand and turned to head towards the hall.

'Luna understands me. Come on guys I'm hungry and the first years will be nervous enough. I doubt they want to turn up the same time as a group of 'eight years.' Everyone was still curious as to what Harry said, but couldn't argue with the fact they were going to be extremely late.

'Feels weird? Doesn't it? Being back.' Seamus commented after they rounded the corner. They could see the door now and already hear how full it was. They started to pick up speed a bit and just made it in time. They headed towards the small table in the back left corner of the hall. They only guessed to sit there because they'd heard Pansy throw her fork at Blaize.

'Yeah. Feels like it all should have ended. Yet here we are eating with them. Trying to get an education after attempting, and getting interrupted for seven years.' Dean replied, smiling at Seamus. After they sat down they took the time to take in and appreciated the familiar faces. Harry turned red a little every time someone waved at him, and just as equally ignored the hacking noises Malfoy made when he saw it happen. It stayed like this for a while just them all sitting and staring, occasionally he would see Seamus rub the back of Dean's hand or Hermione whisper something soothing to Ron. Then Headmistress McGonagall rose at the front of the room, and the air became silent.

She took her time to smile kindly at as many faces individually before picking up her Goblet and nodding for the teachers to do the same. McGonagall cleared her throat politely and Harry turned slightly to the right to see better. He accidently hit Luna's arm. Thankfully she just smiled so Harry smiled back, catching the glare sent at him from Malfoy, but choosing to ignore it.

'I wanted to speak to all of you. You are the students who were brave and fought and became hero's in your own right. So before this new batch of eagerly ready children enter through those doors, I wanted to thank you. Not just for being there, but for being here. I hope you all have a year that you deserve. One purely of learning, friendship and discovery. Discovery of who you are and who your peers are.' Harry could see her eyes gain a layer of tears, very faint, Harry though reckoned McGonagall had dignity and he chose to pretend not to notice how emotional she was becoming.

'Most importantly I hope you discover something special about someone and hold onto that. To all you new 'eight years' for all of you I wish you so much luck in this coming year. For now we say hello to new faces, and wait much to my sadness for that day.' Every clapped, some mainly Harry louder than he could remember clapping before. He picked up his goblet and looked to Hermione who did the same. Slowly as if clicking everyone, bar Malfoy followed. Harry closed his eyes.

'Good luck' he whispered. He never saw but heard the others do the same and it made him smile. What made him grin however was when he heard a voice so small and so different to usual he thought it was his imagination, until he opened his eyes and caught the last word leave Malfoys lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**People** **read this so I assume it means at least somebody likes it. Thank you to those who did. **

* * *

><p>As soon as Harry had eaten all the food he possibly could, and was satisfied that everyone around him was ok, he decided to leave early. He didn't really have or need a reason for doing so, just the fact that he wanted to wander. He'd been thinking about his earlier views on Hogwarts now and came to the conclusion that If the walls didn't feel as familiar anymore then he would make them be. He rose slowly and nodded at Hermione's knowing look, chuckling inwardly as she refrained Ron from jumping right up and following along. Harry needed to be alone.<p>

So he turned and walked towards the great hall doors. He saw the shadow of the blonde Slytherin Prince follow his like a predator. He didn't however say anything. He didn't need to. Malfoy would see where he was going. Instead he walked peacefully quietly noting in every new detail, new pillar and new corner, memorising the paths to some of the new yet still Hogwarts looking classrooms. Then in honour of the Marauders made a mental list of certain statues and tapestries that now resided, hoping that he'd be able to discover a secret passageway, one for each of them. Even Pettigrew.

Hermione couldn't understand, however much she attempted why Harry still however small, felt at least a little bit glad that man was in his fathers life. His logic was that without the Marauders maybe his father would never have got Lily Evans. Everybody deserved there Lily Evans. He hoped that one day he'd find his. He could defiantly make a clear judgement that his Lily Evans wasn't Ginny Weasley. That relationship had been infatuation built up by the fact that at any given moment either of them could drop dead. Then came that moment, that Harry could still remember, when he'd looked at himself after he and Ginny had kissed, realised that she'd always be there. Not that he didn't want her there but... how much she was like a sister. How much he really didn't love her like Ron loved Hermione. How he'd really never loved anybody like Ron loved Hermione.

He reached the wall on the seventh floor. He'd become oblivious to his surroundings and unsure of Malfoy still following him. Until he heard pacing behind him and a door appear. Then felt rather than took in Malfoy brush past him, open the door and leave it open for Harry to follow. So he followed Malfoy and mentally Avada'd himself at the sight of the black and white room. Not there common room. He then noticed that Malfoy had sat on one of the chairs and sat on the other directly opposite.

They never said anything they didn't need to in this moment. They just needed to both be there. That's what Harry needed anyway. Malfoy probably didn't give a damn if Harry was there or not. So they just sat and stared at each other. Taking in the details of the faces they'd both known for so long but never even seen properly. Harry was so caught up in trying to create a lasting memory in his head that he missed what Malfoy whispered to him.

'Pardon?' He asked. That's when he noticed how vulnerable he looked.

'I said I need you.' Harry blinked then smiled. Draco said nothing. Just continued to stare at Harry as if, if he searched long and hard enough he'd find an answer as to why this was. Harry wanted to and was so close to saying he needed him too, until the common room door opened loudly again and all the seventh years came storming in.

'They're alive' Pansy stated. Harry rolled his eyes and stood up. He caught Malfoys eye as he did and mouthed. _'With out you I'd be lost'_


End file.
